


life

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Warning: Infant death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Di depan kaca yang membatasi sebuah ruangan lain di dalam sana, Seulgi berdiri bersama Juhyun. Junmyeon akhirnya bisa berhenti, mengatur napasnya, dan menengok kenurse station.Bagi Junmyeon dan Juhyun, ini bukan sesuatu yang akan sembuh dengan cepat.





	life

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.
> 
>  **author’s note** : ada satu unsur _trigger_ di dalam cerita ini: _infant death/major character death_. saya harap pembaca bisa menyikapinya dengan bijak, terima kasih. juga, cerita ini dilabeli dewasa karena ada adegan yang menjurus, yang tidak sesuai untuk _underages_. mohon dimengerti :)

Junmyeon mengamati tetesan-tetesan air dari mulut keran yang baru saja mati sensornya. Ia tak memikirkan apa-apa selama sesaat, kemudian ia pun mengulurkan tangannya kembali ke bawah keran itu, airnya mengalir deras. Ia membasuh wajahnya dan menggosoknya keras-keras.

Lelaki itu kembali memakai jas putihnya, yang ia gantung begitu saja di balik pintu toilet. Kakinya sangat pegal gara-gara berdiri untuk sebuah operasi _cito_ selama lima jam, ia paksa saja berjalan cepat-cepat menuju ruang pribadinya, dua blok dari bagian tersebut.

“Dokter Kim.” Derap langkah cepat, terburu-buru. “Dokter Kim.” Orang itu bersusah-payah mencapai Junmyeon, seorang pria muda yang tirus, tetapi dia berhasil mengatur napasnya dengan baik setelah berhadapan dengan Junmyeon.

“Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Orang itu, seorang pegawai yang baru saja kena rotasi, menyerahkan sebuah map yang rapi dengan hati-hati pada Junmyeon. “Seorang keluarga pasien meminta tolong untuk menandatangani ini.”

“Asuransi jiwa?”

“Ya.” Pegawai itu mengangguk dengan hati-hati. “Pasien yang meninggal tiga hari lalu. Perlu tanda tangan dokter penanggung jawab untuk pencairan.”

Junmyeon membuka map itu dan melihat isinya sekilas-sekilas. Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk. “Ikut aku ke ruanganku. Aku tidak membawa pulpen.”

“Dokter Kim baru saja melakukan operasi, begitu yang kudengar. Dokter Kim pasti lelah. Saya mohon maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Wajah Junmyeon datar, tetapi kantong mata dan kerut-kerut di keningnya tidak bisa berbohong. “Sudah jadi kewajibanku.”

* * *

Junmyeon menandatanganinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Surat keterangan kematian, surat pernyataan, rangkuman resume medis pasien, kemudian pernyataan lagi. Komplikasi, harus menjalani operasi tiga kali, deteriorasi keadaan setelah perawatan satu minggu, koma dua hari. Junmyeon ingat pasien itu. Seorang pria tua yang berpegang erat pada harapan-harapan. Sayang sekali maut tidak mau berkompromi.

Ia menyodorkan map itu kembali pada si pegawai sambil mengangguk.

“Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Dokter Kim.”

Junmyeon hanya mengiyakan dengan singkat, tetapi memberikan senyuman sebelum si pegawai itu membungkuk untuk undur diri.

Junmyeon menekuri permukaan mejanya. Warna mahoni gelap itu terlihat kabur untuk beberapa saat, metronom kecil di ujung mejanya seakan-akan berhenti bergerak. Napasnya tertahan sebentar. _Kematian_. Ia melepaskan tanda tangan itu seakan-akan yang barusan bukanlah apa-apa. Hanya sekadar formalitas, sebuah pemenuhan kewajiban. Sesuatu yang akan berlalu dan ditinggalkan, dilupakan.

Sedangkan bagi keluarganya? Itu adalah momen yang harus dilalui. Sebuah bagian dari tahap-tahap. Titik-titik yang harus dilompati dengan bahu yang berat, kaki yang sakit, luka-luka yang perih dan masih terbuka. Sebuah kematian; pelepasan, kehilangan, perelaan. Sebuah bagian dari hidup yang tragis. Buhul yang tak akan terurai begitu saja semudah waktu bergulir.

Ia adalah seorang dokter yang sudah begitu sering menghadapi kematian. Apa sekarang perasaannya akan kematian sudah tumpul?

Junmyeon menyapu wajahnya dengan keras, lalu menggeleng-geleng. Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan?

Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Menyalakannya, menanti layarnya menyala dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Namun, dengan segera ia dikejutkan;

3 _voice message_ , 10 pesan dari Juhyun, 3 dari Seulgi.

Pesan dari Seulgi adalah yang teratas, ia buka terlebih dahulu. Firasatnya sudah jelek.

_masih operasi? juhyun-unnie bersamaku_

_haeun tidak stabil, harus ke ruang intensif segera_

_juhyun-unnie tidak mau makan_

Junmyeon hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia meninggalkan ruangan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Baru menyadari tangannya gemetaran saat menekan tombol naik di samping pintu lift.

Dan lift itu membuatnya menunggu. Ia mengamati telapak tangannya yang tidak berhenti gemetar selama menanti. Ia selalu menghadapi operasi dengan tenang, ia bisa mengumpulkan kekuatannya, tetapi sekarang tiba-tiba saja semua kemampuan itu menghilang. Ia tetap tremor hingga pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua orang dokter muda, yang langsung membungkuk padanya saat ia masuk. Junmyeon tidak membalasnya, bahkan hampir-hampir tidak mengenali mereka.

Perjalanan tiga lantai berikutnya terasa lamban. Junmyeon menyeret langkahnya bahkan sebelum pintu lift terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia berlari di lorong dan hampir terpeleset satu kali.

Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang sangat hening, decit langkahnya adalah hal yang paling berisik dan menarik perhatian. Seorang perawat keluar untuk menegurnya, tetapi tidak jadi begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Alih-alih, dia memberi salam singkat dan membungkuk sedikit.

Di depan kaca yang membatasi sebuah ruangan lain di dalam sana, Seulgi berdiri bersama Juhyun. Junmyeon akhirnya bisa berhenti, mengatur napasnya, dan menengok ke _nurse station_. Di sana ada teman sejawatnya, sedang berbicara pada seorang perawat yang memperlihatkan sebuah rekam medis seorang pasien melalui tabletnya.

“Dokter Jung.”

“Ah, Dokter Kim. Selamat siang.” Dokter tersebut menyempatkan diri untuk menyalami Junmyeon.

“Anda penanggung jawab Kim Haeun?”

“Ya, benar. Aku turut bersedih atas apa yang terjadi pada putrimu.” Dokter tersebut menoleh ke arah Seulgi dan Juhyun sebentar. “Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin, tetapi saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu keadaannya stabil dulu untuk melakukan tindakan selanjutnya. Secara keseluruhan, Dokter Kim, dia butuh penanganan khusus karena tampaknya kelainan intrakardiaknya tidak hanya satu. Aku masih menunggu konsultasi dengan Dokter Goo, beliau mungkin masih dalam penerbangan pulang, belum bisa dihubungi.”

Belum selesai Dokter Jung menceritakan keadaan umum Haeun, Junmyeon mendapati Juhyun melihat ke arahnya. Seulgi memegangi bahunya erat-erat.

* * *

Kelahiran Haeun lima bulan lalu adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan, dia datang sebelum waktunya. Saat itu, Junmyeon dan Juhyun baru saja kembali dari Honolulu, sebuah _babymoon_ yang terlambat karena jadwal mereka baru cocok di bulan tersebut.

Kesenangan mereka hanya sesaat, kelahiran yang lebih dini itu mengungkap keadaan Haeun yang sebenarnya; kelainan jantung yang awalnya hanya dideteksi sebagai gangguan minor sebelumnya. Dia kerap keluar-masuk rumah sakit, sudah puluhan pertemuan dengan dokter spesialis bahkan sub-spesialis dilakukan untuk menanganinya. Junmyeon pernah bersikeras membawanya ke Amerika Serikat untuk mendapatkan pengobatan yang lebih intensif, tetapi keadaan Haeun tidak memungkinkan untuk bepergian jauh.

Yang kali ini paling parah, Haeun tidak sadarkan diri secara tiba-tiba di _daycare_ khusus di kantor Juhyun, tidak membuka matanya sampai sekarang.

Juhyun tidak mau melanjutkan makannya lagi. Ia hanya menyumpit potongan sayurnya, menjatuhkannya lagi ke piring, mengangkatnya lagi, terus mengulangi hal itu seperti orang linglung di hadapan Junmyeon. Junmyeon tidak bisa memaksanya.

Junmyeon menggumpal tisu dan memasukkannya ke dalam piring yang telah kosong. Di piring itu, ia melihat lagi map dan dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani. Sebuah pernyataan kematian. _Ya, saya penanggung jawabnya. Tidak, saya tidak menyaksikan kematiannya. Ya, saya sudah mengusahakan hal terbaik. Tidak, saya tidak mampu mencegah kematiannya. Tertanda, Dokter Kim. Ya, dia adalah pasien saya. Tetapi, tidak, kematiannya tidaklah hal yang mengerikan di hidup saya. Ya, karena saya sudah menghadapi banyak kematian._ Junmyeon menutup wajahnya. Benar-benar malu pada kematian, pada kehidupan. Pada batas di antaranya, di mana Haeun sekarang bergantung; mengambang di antara dua kenyataan.

“Bagaimana jika kita pulang sebentar?” Junmyeon menawarkan pilihan. “Kita harus mengambil barang-barang kita dan barang-barang Haeun. Kau ingin menginap di ruang khusus milik rumah sakit atau di hotel depan?”

“Seulgi sudah membawakan barang-barang kita.”

“Lho, kukira dia ke bandara untuk menjemput Jongin dan Sehun?”

“Sekalian.” Juhyun pun berdiri. “Aku ingin di ruangan akomodasi rumah sakit saja. Akan ada keluarga lain menginap di situ. Aku bisa bicara dengan mereka. Berbagi.”

“Tapi nanti kau tidak bisa banyak istirahat. Kau baru saja pulang dari perjalanan jauh kemarin.”

“Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Haeun.”

Junmyeon tidak bisa mendebat.

* * *

Mereka menengok Haeun sebentar, keadaannya masih sama. Juhyun berdiam cukup lama di depan ruang perawatan intensif khusus anak-anak dan bayi baru lahir tersebut, sebelum mengajak Junmyeon pergi tanpa suara. Junmyeon mengajaknya ke ruangannya sebentar, menghentikan semua janji pertemuan sampai esok siang pada perawat yang bertugas di depan.

Ia menyeduhkan teh untuk Juhyun. Perempuan itu hanya minum sedikit sebelum mengembalikan cangkir itu ke meja Junmyeon, lalu berdiam diri di kursi yang biasanya khusus untuk pasien. Jarinya mendekat ke jarum metronom, tetapi tak melakukan apa-apa. Junmyeon bersandar pada dinding dekat tirai pemisah antara tempat duduknya dan tempat pemeriksaan. Mengingat-ingat kebahagiaannya saat Haeun lahir; mencoba membawa lagi kebahagiaan itu ke permukaan, karena dalam lima bulan belakangan ia dan Juhyun seringkali dihantui ketakutan-ketakutan dan tidur mereka tidak tenang.

Ia masih takut. Dan ia tak berani bertanya seberapa takutnya Juhyun. Kehilangan adalah bagian hidup dari semua orang, tetapi beberapa orang tak begitu terikat sehingga kehilangan bukanlah suatu perkara. Ikatan membuat kehilangan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Junmyeon memeluk lengannya sendiri.

“Ayo turun sebentar. Seulgi di _basement_.” Juhyun berdiri sambil mengantongi ponselnya. “Dia membawa Sehun dan Jongin.”

Junmyeon bertanya-tanya, seberapa dalam ia merenung hingga ia tak tahu Juhyun sempat berbicara dengan Seulgi.

* * *

Pelukan simpati dari Sehun dan Jongin terasa hampa bagi Junmyeon. Bukan berarti ia tak menghargai mereka, hanya saja ia sedang _limbo_ , tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa tepukan hangat pada punggung dan kata-kata dukungan dari mereka berdua. Juhyun lebih mampu menyembunyikan emosinya, ia tetap terlihat kuat dan mampu menanggapi Sehun dan Jongin dengan nada yang normal, walaupun tak ada senyum di wajahnya.

Juhyun _tidak tahu_. Junmyeon _tahu_. Dirinya adalah dokter. Dokter Jung sudah bicara dengannya empat mata, dan sebagai seorang sub-spesialis pula, Junmyeon mengerti cara sebuah tubuh bekerja, meskipun masalah Haeun bukan spesialisasinya. Apalagi ini adalah masalah pada tubuh seorang bayi yang masih sangat kecil, yang memiliki abnormalitas bahkan sebelum dia dilahirkan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Junmyeon masih bertahan adalah harapan dan kepercayaan akan keajaiban. Ia masih memegang prinsip bahwa tidak semua hal di muka bumi ini bisa dimengerti. Ada hal-hal yang tidak ia tahu. Ada hal-hal yang belum mampu dicerna logika, dan ada logika-logika yang belum ia mengerti. Ia berpegangan pada misteri dunia, pada Tangan yang bukan miliknya.

Junmyeon berkali-kali menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, berharap Sehun atau Jongin tak menyadarinya. Namun Sehun meliriknya beberapa kali, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Junmyeon menyerah.

“Haeun akan bertahan, hyung.”

Satu kali tepukan ringan pada punggungnya, lagi, dari Sehun, dan Junmyeon pun menangis.

* * *

Juhyun memilih untuk tidur di ruangan yang disediakan rumah sakit untuk keluarga pasien. Ia sudah berteman dengan seorang ibu muda, yang anaknya menderita kelainan pada otak. Junmyeon tak bisa tidur. Ia berulang kali menengok ruang rawat intensif khusus anak-anak, ke sisi Juhyun, lalu menuju Haeun lagi, begitu terus sampai seorang dokter jaga, junior yang cukup dikenalnya, dengan sopan menyarankannya untuk tidur, dan bersedia berjaga semalaman jika Junmyeon memintanya secara khusus demi Haeun.

Lelaki itu berakhir dengan tidur di kursi di samping Juhyun. Ketika ia terbangun, ia pikir hari sudah pagi, dan Juhyun sudah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut—ternyata ia hanya memejamkan mata selama dua jam, dan hari sudah menunjukkan pukul enam. Ia sama sekali belum berganti pakaian. Tas yang dibawakan Seulgi masih tak tersentuh di sudut ruangan.

* * *

Juhyun menolak sarapan pagi. Dia hanya mengambil segelas kopi, membawanya ke ujung balkon kantin, dan berdiam diri di sana. Junmyeon cepat-cepat menyantap makan paginya dan mendekati Juhyun.

Ia tak tahu dari mana harus memulai. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah Juhyun mempunyai harapan atau putus asa. Juhyun menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan, menatap orang-orang dengan wajah hampa.

“Bagaimana jika Haeun tidak bisa bertahan?”

Juhyun menoleh. Junmyeon takut melihat kekosongan di wajahnya.

“Jangan begitu.”

Junmyeon mengusap wajahnya. “Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu takut aku selama ini melewatkan terlalu banyak kepergian untuk kemudian diberikan pelajaran ... bahwa aku tidak boleh menggampangkan kehilangan.”

“Semua orang menghadapi kehilangan dengan cara berbeda.”

“Ya, aku mengerti.”

Tapi Junmyeon belum begitu memahami.

* * *

Junmyeon pulang sebentar untuk mandi, mengambil laptop Juhyun yang tak sempat dibawakan Seulgi. Juhyun memutuskan untuk bekerja dari rumah sakit saja. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan cepat, setangkas yang ia bisa.

Di jalan, saat ia baru saja menyetir melalui sebuah lampu merah yang lengang, Juhyun meneleponnya. Ia mengaktifkan mode _headset_ pada telinganya dengan panik.

“Halo—terjadi sesuatu pada Haeun?”

“Tidak ... tidak ada apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja.” Suara Juhyun terdengar lemah untuk sesaat. “Apa kau membawakan selimut jingga muda Haeun? Kurasa kuletakkan di samping tempat tidurnya.”

“Oh ... ya, ya. Aku membawanya.” Junmyeon juga mengambilnya karena insting. Ia tahu itu selimut favorit Juhyun, dibelinya di hari saat mereka mengetahui jenis kelamin anak pertama mereka. Ia masih ingat senyum Juhyun hari itu. “Dia boleh memakai selimut selain milik rumah sakit? Kurasa belum.”

“Ya, memang. Aku ... aku hanya ingin tidur dengan selimut itu.”

“Baiklah—”

“—Ya, saya ibu Kim Haeun, ada apa?!”

“Juhyun-ah? Juhyun-ah? Kenapa?”

Terdengar bunyi berisik yang tidak jelas, lalu _buzz_ yang aneh, seperti ponsel itu diletakkan dengan keras, bukan dibanting. Kepanikan Junmyeon muncul lagi. Ia berteriak di dalam mobilnya, meskipun ia tahu satu-satunya jawaban hanyalah dengan ke rumah sakit segera, “Juhyun-ah, Haeun kenapa?!”

* * *

Junmyeon bertanya-tanya apakah yang sedang kematian coba pertanyakan padanya.

Haeun tidak bisa bertahan.

Juhyun tidak menangis saat mereka menutup wajah Haeun. Dia masih mencoba menelaah kenyataan.

Juhyun baru menangis saat melihat wajah teman-temannya yang datang untuk berduka saat mereka mengurus administrasinya; Seulgi, Sooyoung, Yerim, kemudian Seungwan di Kanada sana melalui _video call_ di ponsel Seulgi. Menangis begitu keras sampai-sampai Junmyeon harus memegangi tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Junmyeon baru sadar ia meneteskan air mata saat Kyungsoo menyodorkan saputangan untuknya, dan Jongin meletakkan tangan di bahunya.

_Katakan, kematian, apa yang sedang kaunyanyikan untukku?_

* * *

Junmyeon mengambil cuti besar setelah pemakaman Haeun. Juhyun mewakilkan semua pekerjaannya di kantor pada Seulgi. Mereka meninggalkan Seoul, mencari penghiburan jauh di Australia, karena mereka masih berpikir langit Seoul masih terlalu mendung untuk mereka pandangi tanpa Haeun.

Di kota yang baru, Junmyeon mengamati orang-orang. Mengamati bagaimana kaum komuter menghadapi keseharian dalam kereta. Melihat kaum urban mengisi kesibukan kota. Memperhatikan kaum muda bersenang-senang di berbagai sisi jalanan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan di Seoul, dunia bergerak dengan cara yang sama di sini.

Apakah ada satu pemikiran di antara mereka semua, di waktu dan tempat yang sama dengan di mana dirinya berdiri saat ini, yang memikirkan bahwa kematian adalah sesuatu yang menggelayuti bahu mereka? Bayang-bayang kehidupan yang selalu mengikuti? Adakah yang menganggap kematian adalah penyeimbang kehidupan, pada sisi yang berbeda?

Saat memegangi tangan Juhyun untuk menyeberang, Junmyeon sempat merasa tak punya pegangan apa-apa. Saat mencium kening Juhyun di tepian Sydney, Junmyeon sempat merasa begitu hidup. Kepalanya pusing karena terlalu banyak kenangan yang indah, atau hantu-hantu harapan yang telah mati bersama dengan perginya Haeun. Ia tidak yakin ia siap memiliki anak lagi dengan kehilangan yang begitu membekas, paling tidak selama setahun ke depan. Ia takut memiliki hanya untuk kehilangan lagi.

Tapi, bukankah kehidupan memang seperti itu?

“Kehilangan akan selalu datang,” ujar Juhyun dengan tatapan kosong, tetapi matanya berkaca-kaca, saat mereka menunggu matahari terbenam di sebuah pesisir di daerah Queensland. “Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara kau memegangi kehidupan selama kehilangan belum tiba.”

Junmyeon tahu, meskipun bisa berkata-kata seperti itu, Juhyun-lah yang paling terluka. Dia berkata seperti itu untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Bagi Junmyeon sekarang, Juhyun lebih beruntung. Dia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Haeun. Delapan bulan dia membawa Haeun ke mana pun dia pergi, lalu lima bulan kehidupannya: dia mengasuh Haeun selama tiga bulan cutinya setiap hari dan selalu membawanya ke kantor dua bulan belakangan. Dirinya terlalu disibukkan dengan pasien-pasien. Benar, ia membantu banyak kehidupan orang lain, tetapi ia melewatkan satu kehidupan yang berharga.

Oleh karena itulah, ia mengerti mengapa kalimat itu keluar dan bibir Juhyun dan bukan dari dirinya.

Mereka membiarkan langit menggelap di antara mereka berdua, dan jejak-jejak biru makin terlihat di sekitar mereka. _Bioluminescence_ , menyala di atas pasir, di bibir pantai, tak hilang disapu ombak.

Juhyun sengaja membawa stoples kecil. Meraup pasir, mengisinya dengan air laut, membawa sebagian organisme menyala itu ke dalamnya. Membuat stoples itu seperti sebuah lentera biru yang redup.

Junmyeon melihatnya. Sebuah bagian dari kehidupan yang dihargai Juhyun.

* * *

Junmyeon menemukan tangan Juhyun di atas bantal sesudah ia menarik dirinya dari Juhyun, tetapi tak benar-benar meninggalkannya. Juhyun menautkan jari-jari mereka dengan pelan, napasnya masih memburu di telinga Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Juhyun, melihat keringatnya sendiri menetes ke dada Juhyun. Perempuan itu membuka matanya perlahan.

“Sakit? Maaf jika aku agak kasar ....” _Aku masih marah, kesal, kecewa, pada entah-apa-itu. Maaf malah melampiaskannya padamu_. “Maaf.” Ia menyeka kening Juhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak kelewat batas.” Juhyun menatap langsung pada matanya.

Junmyeon mengecup bibir Juhyun. Menyelami fakta bahwa kehidupan bisa dibawa dengan mudahnya dengan prokreasi dan bisa pergi pula dengan mudahnya hanya dengan satu hal yang tak bisa manusia kendalikan. Yang satu terjadi saat manusia berdaya, yang satu terjadi saat manusia tidak berdaya.

Juhyun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka di atas bantal, menaruhnya di bahu Junmyeon dan mendorong lelaki itu ke bantal di sisi samping mereka. “Aku masih harus berlari. Bantu aku melupakannya barang sebentar.”

Junmyeon menarik wajah Juhyun mendekat padanya. Mengecupnya lagi, tanpa kata-kata, kembali mengambil kendali.

* * *

Junmyeon terbangun lebih dahulu. Juhyun berbaring menghadapnya, selimut hanya menutupi sampai lengannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam kuat, mencengkeram sesuatu dalam mimpinya. Junmyeon bergerak sepelan mungkin untuk bersandar ke _headboard_ , menghela napas, mengingat betapa jauhnya mereka dari Seoul tetapi masih begitu dekat dengan luka itu.

Ia meraih stoples kecil berisi pasir pantai yang dibawa Juhyun. Sudah tak ada lagi nyala biru yang indah seperti tadi malam.

Junmyeon meraih tangan kanan Juhyun di atas bantal, menggenggamnya lembut.

Masih ada sisa kehidupan yang tidak (—belum) direnggut darinya.


End file.
